


Fallen Roses

by castivak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Gay Male Character, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Jack Kline, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: peter shoots his shot and gets to go to homecoming with his crush and his anxiety is through the the fucking roof.or the one where it's homecoming except homecoming is a week later than in the movie and the vulture is already taken care of and peter's date isn't the same.





	Fallen Roses

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off an instagram edit i made!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B3yUTGdH7ul/?igshid=19vd3lefcfay5  
•×•  
jack is gay in this but i'm on mobile and "gay jack kline" wouldn't go into the tags for some reason so i put "gay male character" instead.  
•×•  
peter is 18, jack is 17, he's slightly younger.

tony didn't know whether he hated or tolerated the silence that was currently filling the lab, the only noise being music playing and the work that he and peter were doing.  
  
one may argue that it was rather loud in the room, but one key noise was missing; peter's voice.  
  
the teenager had barely talked since he got to the compound, something was obviously up with the kid, but tony didn't want to overwhelm him so he hadn't pressed for an answer.  
  
until now.  
  
"okay, get mad at me if you want, but i need an answer." the genius announced as he turned in his chair and got up, causing peter to look up in surprise and stop what he was doing as his mentor walked over to the table he was working at; "what's got you so quiet today?"  
  
the teenager bit the inside of his cheek, lookimg down at his hands as tony waited for a response, "can i ask you about something kind of dumb?"  
  
"yeah, sure." he spoke and peter fiddled with the screwdriver in his hand, "w-well, um, have you ever asked someone out to like, a school dance or something?"  
  
"no, i haven't, but i know the basics, why? you planning on asking someone?"  
  
"i don't know, maybe, it's kinda risky." the young hero mumbled, putting his stuff down and running a hand through his hair, tony furrowing his eyebrows at him; "how is it risky? the worst she could say would be no." the man attempted, but that didn't really help the way he hoped.  
  
"that's what makes it risky! if he says no, then it'd be so awkward and i'd have to, like, move to another state or something."  
  
"that's a bit extreme, first of all, and secondly; did you say he?"  
  
peter seemed to pale a little as his eyes widened, realizing what he said; "y-yeah.....i'm bisexual." he clarified and tony nodded, shrugging a little, "don't really care what gender you like, pete, just wanted to make sure that i heard right."  
  
"o-oh, awesome, that's....not really how i expected to come out to you, but that's cool."  
  
"mind if i ask about who your crush is?"  
  
"he's not--okay, yeah, he totally is and has been for so long.....you know him, too." peter spoke, muttering at the end and tony raised an eyebrow, "is it ned?" he asked and the teenager shook his head, "the other one, mister stark."  
  
after a second, tony's brain decided to give him an answer to who "the other one" was; "you want to ask jack to a school dance?"  
  
he hadn't met the kid yet, they plan on bringing him to the compound eventually because after the vulture, peter didn't want to keep his identity a secret from his friends anymore, so jack and michelle were aware as well as may; but tony's only seen pictures and, like he mentioned before, peter talks a lot, so he's heard _plenty_ about jack.  
  
"yes, like, really badly. but, the risk is way too high and i'm scared."  
  
"peter, you either ask him and he says yes or no and you move on--"  
  
"how do you expect me to move on from that?" peter interjected and the man rolled his eyes, "--_or_, you never ask him and he either finds a different date on his own or neither of you end up going and you're stuck in the 'what if' zone." tony continued and the teenager sighed, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"goddammit."  
  
tony let out a chuckle, giving the kid a pat on the back; "just ask him, bud, it'll be for the best." he smiled and peter looked up at him again, "you strongly overestimate my courage, mister stark."

  
**•◇•**

  
peter walked out of the bathroom, hall pass in hand as he made his way back to class, seeing jack walking through the hall as well; "hey!" he called and jack turned his head, smiling and waving as he saw his friend, "hello!" the blomde teenager responded with a wide smile and peter's heart flipped in his chest, "shouldn't you be in calculus?"  
  
"i volunteered to help finish setting up for homecoming because liz isn't here anymore and i thought they could use the help."  
  
peter smiled, noticing jack begin to turn around and make his way back to the gym, so he jogged over to his friend; "i-i realized that i haven't apologized for this yet, so i'm sorry for decathlon and--"  
  
jack cut him off with a small chuckle, "peter, don't be sorry for that, you had a pretty big reason to skip it."  
  
"yeah, but you didn't know that."  
  
"and now i do, so there isn't a reason to apologize."  
  
"still, it wasn't cool of me to do that especially because i--" the older boy spoke, cutting himself off before he got out the words that really wanted to get out, his brain practically screaming at him to just spit it out already as jack waited for him to continue, "b-because i......like.....you."  
  
the two boys went silent, peter staring down at the floor as he anxiously awaited a response from his crush, his stomach twisting itself in knots from the fear.  
  
_oh god what had he done?!_  
  
"peter?" jack mumbled and peter looked up, the two meeting eyes and jack gave him a wide smile, "i like you too." he smiled before leaning forward and planting a kiss on peter's cheek, a bright red blush reaching all the way to the tips of the teenager's ears and the base of his neck.  
  
after jack pulled away, "th-that's....that's great." peter stammered as he barely managed to form a sentence, "i needa, uh, get back to class and i'd say we should hang out but i still have detention for awhile still, so...." he trailed off as he took a couple steps back, "you probably already have a date to homecoming."  
  
"no."  
  
"uh, you wanna.....wanna go with me?"  
  
all jack did was nod as he gave him a wide smile, but that was more than enough for peter's heart to do a backflip in his chest, "really?--i mean, uh, great! cool!" peter beamed, face still redder than a fire engine and he realized that he was going the wrong direction; "i'm actually......going that way."  
  
peter walked past jack, barely processing what just happened and the widest smile spread across his face as he practically skipped to class.

  
**•◇•**

  
as soon as jack got home, he slid (yes, slid) into the living room and castiel looked up in surprise as his son tripped over his feet and fell to the floor but quickly jumping back up; "i'm freaking out." jack breathed out, having been in a gay panic ever since him and peter's conversation.  
  
"what?"  
  
"peter asked me to homecoming and i don't know what to do with myself." at the eyebrow raise he received from his father, jack continued; "i'm panicking because what the hell do i do?"  
  
"you still have that suit you wore to the wedding?" he questioned and jack nodded, "go take a shower and get dressed, i'll ask dad to pick up a boutonniere for you on the way home." he smiled and jack nodded before running upstairs to get ready, heart in his throat the entire time.  
  
what was peter going to wear? was peter going to like his suit? was may going to see them? was his dad going to give peter a stupid talk that shouldn't even be a thing anymore?  
  
jack let out a sigh as he dried off, staring at his reflection for a minute before taking a deep breath to calm himself and continuing to get ready, changing into the suit and struggling with the tie for awhile before he let out a frustrated groan; why can't his hands just fucking work?  
  
the teenager jumped at the sudden knock at his door, "can i come in, jack?" castiel called and jack gave a noise of confirmation before the door opened, his dad walking in and giving him a soft smile as he saw the tie that hung loosely around his neck, "need help?"  
  
".....yeah."  
  
castiel walked over, grabbing the tie and working on it; "relax, sweetie." he cooed as he tied the cloth for his son, "i've never done anything like this and i really like peter, what if i-" the teenager rushed out and as his dad finished up the tie, he cut in; "jack, you've known peter since you started highschool and you two are incredibly close, its not like you're meeting him for the first time and going to an awkward dance. it's someone that you've known and liked for a long time and i know that everything will be just fine."  
  
"you really think so?"  
  
"i know so."

  
**•◇•**

  
may pulled up in the novak-winchester's driveway, peter's heart pounding in his chest as he fiddled with the clear box in his lap that held a boutonniere that matched the one on his lapel, "okay, it's game day, what's the plan?"  
  
"open the door for him."  
  
"mhm."  
  
"tell him that he looks nice, but not too much 'cause that's creepy."  
  
"don't be creepy."  
  
"and uh....when i dance with him, i put my hands on his hips." peter finished and may nodded with a smile that he returned, "i've got this." he muttered to himself as he stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him and he turned to look at may, who gave him another wide smile. "you're gonna do great baby, love you."  
  
"love you too."  
  
peter made his way to the front door, reaching out a hand and ringing the doorbell, taking a deep breath as he waited for someone to open the door, trying to make sure he stayed somewhat calm.  
  
the door opened, revealing castiel and the man gave peter a wide smile, the anxious teenager giving one in return; "hello, peter."  
  
"hi, mr.novak."  
  
"please, come in." castiel smiled as he opened the door wider and moved out of the way so the kid could walk in, which he did and castiel closed the door, "you look very nice."  
  
"th-thank you."  
  
"relax, peter; you and jack are both so anxious, its kind of sweet, actually, but anxiety is no fun. would you like a drink?"  
  
peter looked to his friend's dad, who was now standing in the kitchen, and he shook his head before he heard footsteps, turning his head towards the stairwell and seeing his date walk down the steps with sam next to him.  
  
"wow." peter breathed out as he looked at jack; he was wearing a simple tan suit, that rivaled the colors of the the trench coat that castiel wore often, with a brown tie and a red boutonniere was pinned to his lapel, his hair neatly combed to the side. "you....look really nice." he added as jack got to the bottom of the stairs, causing the teen to blush; "thanks, you look nice too."  
  
peter smiled at him and looked down at the boutonniere in his hands, "i got you one of these, but you already have one." he chuckled and jack laughed as well, "we could wear both?" the boy suggested and peter nodded, opening the box and stepping closer to jack after setting the box down on the counter, pinnimg the white rose boutonniere to the lapel that didn't have one already on it, blushing as he heard the click of a phone camera.  
  
"daaaad."   
  
"did you really expect us not to get pictures? which, by the way, may requested."  
  
"of course she did." peter mumbled as he finishing pinning the flower to jack's suit, the other teen opening the box that his boutonniere was in and setting the plastic down before pinning the red rose to peter's right lapel, rolling his eyes as he heard a phone camera click once again. "could wait for us to pose, at least."  
  
"but, we want both, so pin the rose and then pose!" sam teased, earning a playful smack on the shoulder from his husband and they both laughed whilst the younger teen finished pinning the flower to his date's chest, "got it." he muttered triumphantly and peter couldn't help but smile at him, his heart doing a twirl because jack was too cute.  
  
jack grabbed peter's hand, turning to face his parents and then giving the camera a big smile, peter doing the same after he snapped out of the minor '_oh my god!!! he's holding my hand!!!_' daze he went into, "don't be so stiff, i've seen you take some of the dumbest pictures."  
  
"_sam_."  
  
"i'm messing with them!"  
  
whilst sam and castiel "bickered", peter took the moment of distraction to remove his hand from jack's and slyly wrap it around the teen's waist, causing jack to blush for once as peter pulled him closer to his side, resting his head agaisnt jack's; "oh, how cute." castiel muttered as he looked at the two and sam smirked as he took more photos of them before putting his phone away.  
  
"okay, ready to go?"  
  
"can dad drive us?"  
  
"why not me?"  
  
"because you're embarrassing." jack joked and castiel laughed at sam's fake shocked expression, "i'm hurt, jack; that struck me deep." the tall man huffed and his husband gave him a pat on the shoulder, "i'll take them, love."  
  
"embarrass the hell out of him for me?"  
  
"no, you've done enough." the older man replied as he grabbed his keys, giving sam a quick kiss before he and the teenagers made their way out to the car.

  
**•◇•**

  
castiel pulled up near the front of midtown tech, parking and turning to look at the two in the backseat, "have fun and call us or may when you're ready to go, alright?" he cooed and jack nodded, "of course dad." he responded as he gave his father's hand a loving squeeze before opening the door, peter also opening his and getting out after thanking the man, walking onto the curb and going over to jack, grabbing the boy's hand before they made their way into the school.  
  
"are you ready to have the best time of your fucking life?" jack teased as they walked down the hallway to the gym, "ah yes, the time of my life is going to be at the midtown tech homecoming dance." peter replied with a smile, getting a giggle out of jack, "okay, one of the mildly fun times of your life."  
  
it was peter's turn to giggle this time as he let go of jack's hand and opened the gym doors for him, to which the younger teen walked in and peter followed him to the dance floor, where it didn't take long before they heard michelle shout at them from afar to get their attention, both of them turning at her voice and she smirked at them before cupping her hands around her mouth; "about fucking time!"  
  
the two boys blushed, peter letting out a laugh and leaning forward to plant a kiss on jack's cheek, causing the teen to go even redder than he already was whilst ned and michelle whooped at them from afar; "oh my god, i hate you all." jack whined at the embarrassing attention, "you love us."  
  
"somehow."

  
**•◇•**

  
after a couple hours of stupidly dancing to equally stupid songs and taking food and drinks from the snack table, peter and jack were sitting at the bottom of the bleachers, watching their fellow students be idiots on the dance floor.  
  
"hey jack." peter mumbled as he leaned closer to the boy, who made a small noise for him to continue, "wanna get some air?" he asked and jack nodded, the older boy standing up and taking jack's hand, the two walking out of the gym doors and going outside to the football field, climbing up the bleachers and sitting on the metal benches.  
  
jack pulled out his phone and playing one of his playlists on a low volume for them to listen to before he restedd his head on peter's shoulder, snuggling into his neck and staring up at the night sky as peter wrapped an arm around his waist; "this is stupidly romantic of us."  
  
"sometimes being stupidly romantic is nice."  
  
jack couldn't argue with that logic because this was very nice; sitting alone on the outdoor bleachers and listening to a relaxing playlist. "wanna know something funny?" jack asked and peter nodded, "i wanted to ask you to homecoming, for like, a week but i was too nervous and the timing wasn't too great."  
  
"you could've asked me a week ago."  
  
"you were at the compound with like five cracked ribs and a concussion, that would've been pretty bad timing."  
  
"some may argue that its incredible timing because it would've been good news in a bad situation."  
  
"do you want another concussion?"  
  
peter laughed and the blonde teenager put his hand on his leg, sitting up a little and looking him, the two locking eyes and just staring for a moment before jack's brain said '_fuck it_' and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against peter's, who kissed back almost immediately and then out a hand on the back of jack's neck to pull him closer.  
  
but, peter pulling him closer resulted in the two losing balance and peter slid off the bench and fell backwards, hitting his back against the bench behind it and jack pulled away, stifling a laugh, "you okay?"  
  
"yeah, fine, just gonna have a small bruise that'll last like a day." peter replied and jack smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him back onto the seat, pecking his lips softly, "can i ask you something?" he mumbled and peter nodded, jack looking down at his lap and blushing a little, giving the older teen a pretty good feeling on what he was going to ask but he didn't want to get his hopes up.  
  
"can we, like....uh....be boyfriends?"  
  
despite the internal screeching that peter was doing, he answered him, "i'd happily call myself your boyfriend." the teenager replied and jack smiled wide, leaning forward and giving him another kiss.  
  
maybe this actually was one of the best times of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> ignore spelling/grammar errors, i'm lazy.


End file.
